Amor Vincit Omnia
by Pyroptose
Summary: L'amour est toujours vainqueur. Quel qu'en soit l'ennemi. Quel qu'en soit le prix.


_« Dans la guerre d'amour, le vainqueur est celui qui fuit. »_

 _Proverbe italien_

* * *

 _ **AMOR VINCIT OMNIA**_

* * *

 _SHINICHI._

Sous le soleil de plomb de ce mois d'août particulièrement chaud, je marche légèrement vers mon rendez vous. D'un pas léger, comme affranchi du poids qui auparavant pesait sur mes épaules, je vide ma tête de la sombre affaire qui à occupée ma vie et obscurcie mon esprit durant ces douze derniers mois. Désormais, je suis libre de mes mouvements qui ne sont plus entravés par la peur insidieuse d'une embuscade meurtrière du Syndicat.

Tout est fini, j'ai gagné. J'ai vaincu. Le glaive qui menaçait de s'abattre sur mon crâne s'en est allé. Il ne me reste plus qu'a recoller les morceaux de ma vie brisée durant cette année, faire comme un retour dans le passé, comme si il ne s'était rien produit, comme si j'étais resté près de Ran.

Au détour d'une petite rue, une brise légère vient me rafraîchir le visage. Je lève le regard pour voir les feuilles des arbres bouger, virevolter et jouer avec les rayons du Soleil. D'ici peu, je serait plus proche de leur sommet. C'est aussi une bonne nouvelle, je me rapproche du lieu de mon rendez vous.

Je rentre dans le parc et me met en quête de ma correspondante, profitant de l'ombre et de la fraîcheur procurés par ce lieu appaisant.

###

Je la repère de loin, au détour, d'un chemin, près d'un cerisier. Elle semble elle aussi calme, et apaisée. Je remarque déjà un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Depuis que je la connais, je sais qu'un sourire cache toujours ses sentiments les plus mélancoliques. Dans un sens je la comprend, une page se tourne...

###

 _SHIHO_.

L'ombre portée de l'arbre sous lequel je patiente m'épargne une insolation certaine vu la chaleur qu'il fait aujourd'hui. Le beau temps, après la pluie diraient certains. Pour moi, c'est plutôt « après la tempête, la pluie et la grisaille ». Oui, un temps morose et laconique qui persiste et persistera dans ma vie tant qu'une pièce manquera à ma machinerie. J'ai commencée seule, je finirait seule. Telle est ma punition divine. On m'a donné douze mois pour rencontrer des gens, d'autres humains qui ne sont pas autour de moi que pour ce que je peux leur apporter, mais pour qui je suis. Mais qui suis-je réellement ? Shiho Miyano ? Haibara Ai. Si la seconde meurt aujourd'hui, la première reviendra-t-elle à la vie ? Cet être amputé et sanguinolent, incapable de vivre pour un horizon libre, mérite-t-il d'avoir de nouveau un hôte ? Moi ? Je n'ai pas le choix, une fois mon corps retrouvé, je n'aurai plus d'horizon, personne pour qui vivre. Je ne vais pas habiter chez le professeur ad vitam æternam, non. Je m'y refuse.

C'est fini. Tout est fini. Les douze plus beaux mois de ma vie sont derrière moi. J'ai perdu. Le poids lourd du destin s'abat sur mes épaules. Je n'ai plus rien à fuir. Je n'ai plus rien à poursuivre. Je n'ai plus personne à suivre. L'existence n'a pas de sens, c'est de là que viens le malheur de l'humanité dirait Descartes. A' part les livres et la science, il me reste bien peu pour me réconforter après un cauchemar.

###

Je vois son ombre en contre jour se rapprocher de moi pour la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui est le jour où l'on dépose les armes et les blessures. Aujourd'hui, je vais abandonner pour la dernière fois ce corps puéril. Mais au delà de cette enveloppe charnelle, je dois aussi dire au revoir à Haibara. Je dois accepter ma mort. Kudo aussi va perdre son alter ego, mais lui, quelqu'un l'attend. Quelqu'un l'attend toujours.

Il a ce sourire confiant, presque défiant. Son pas est lent mais assuré. Nous sommes deux serpents qui vont changer de peau. Lui a de l'eau glacée qui lui coule dans les veines. Capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, il est invincible. Moi j'ai du sang froid, qui ne transporte que des réflexes, et des émotions tranchantes. Socialement inapte, seul un autre serpent pouvait me comprendre.

Il se rapproche de moi, dans ce parc un peu particulier. Derrière l'arbre, deux stèles blanches côtes à côtes et discrètes parmi les autres portent les initiales de nos formes mourantes. E.C et H.A. A' jamais côte à côte pour l'éternité, c'est dans le sommeil éternel de nos identités que nous resterons ensemble. C'est dans cette pierre blanche que se trouve mon bonheur, destiné à rester figé dans la pierre et inaccessible pour le restant de mes jours.

Deux enfants en face de leur tombes, dans le silence de cette après midi d'été. Deux êtres amenés à disparaître dans un instant.

Je lui remet dans le creux de la main la gélule rouge et blanche salvatrice...Pour lui. Mutuellement, comme convenu, nous plaçons notre médicament dans la bouche de l'autre, puis allons souffrir chacun de notre côté.

###

Deux adultes devant la tombe de leur jeunesse récalcitrante. Deux nouvelles personne, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Chacun dépose une rose sur l'herbe verte devant sa petite pierre.

Je me tourne vers lui. J'ai pris ma décision, et le courage nécessaire pour la lui annoncer.

« Adieux Kudo.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était la dernière qu'on se voyait. Je part. Notre contrat est terminé. Tu as détruit l'Organisation, j'ai fait le médicament. Nous n'avons plus rien à partager. Et n'essaye pas de me convaincre de rester, c'est bien assez dur comme ça. »

###

 _SHINICHI._

Je comprend enfin son sourire. Elle savait depuis le début que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyait. Elle me sort un billet d'avion. Pour New York. Dans deux heures.

« Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Tu croit que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

\- Oui. Tu vas le faire. Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce choix. Pas de carte postale, pas de coup fil, pas de lettre. Juste des souvenirs. »

Je regarde la fille en face de moi. Silhouette athlétique, de longue jambes, une taille de guêpe. Ses cheveux aux reflets argentés virevoltent dans le vent. On pourrait croire que Gin est son père. On ne le saura jamais ceci dit, il a pris une balle en plein dans le cœur. Balle qui était destinée à celle qui se tient debout devant moi. On ne saura jamais ce qu'il c'est passé... Dire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant est impossible à décrire. J'ai cru que j'allais tout perdre. J'ai pris conscience que j'avais des sentiments spéciaux à son égard, mais ma véritable histoire est avec Ran...

Néanmoins, jamais je n'oublierait l'émotion qui m'a traversé durant cet instant. Je n'oublierais jamais le silence après le coup de feu. Je n'oublierai jamais cette seconde de flottement où le temps c'est distendu pour me plonger dans des limbes inextricables du doute et de la terreur. J'ai vu son visage furtivement m'appeler à l'aide du regard. C'est là que j'ai saisi que cette année ne serait pas si facile que ça à effacer, et cette fille là, pas si facile à oublier...

Elle me tourne le dos et commence à s'en aller.

Je lui attrape le poignet pour la retenir dans son mouvement.

Sans dire un mot, en plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle me montre l'étendue de sa tristesse mélancolique en repoussant ma main, puis repart, décrochant dans un dernier regard le contact visuel entre nous deux. C'était la dernière fois que je voyait son visage. La dernière image qu'elle m'a laissée d'elle restera gravé sur mes paupières. Pour sûr.

###

Une seule personne sur terre pourra faire disparaître le goût acre d'une perte chère. J'avais tout prévu en prévision de ce jour. Je m'y était préparé, mais la différence entre ce à quoi vous vous attendez et ce qui se cache réellement dans l'ombre ressemble plus à un gouffre qu'à une simple frontière, surtout en ce qui concerne ses choses là.

On se connaît depuis qu'on a trois ans. D'abord camarades de jeu, nous sommes devenus amis, puis amoureux. Tout c'est fait dans une suite logique et mécanique. Les années ont passé et nous avons grandi côte à côte, nos liens se sont resserrés. Puis j'ai rétréci...

Je la tient par les hanches. Elle a ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos lèvres se rapprochent puis entrent en contact. Le goût âcre qui persistait est chassé par un autre. C'est comme si j'embrassai ma propre sœur. Instantanément, nous arrêtons notre baisé. Elle aussi à eu se sentiment. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, comme si au fond elle le savait depuis le début. Nous rions tous les deux de ce retournement de situation, et du destin, qui nous avait réservé cette désillusion.

J'aime Ran. C'est indéniable. Mais comme une sœur chérie sur laquelle je devrait veiller. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour la sauver et imaginer ma vie sans elle me paraît être un cauchemar que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vivre.

###

 _SHIHO._

Je traîne derrière moi les lourdes valises qui doivent me servir à initier une nouvelle vie de l'autre côté du Pacifique. L'hôtesse les envoie sur le tapis d'enregistrement. Je suis la dernière. Je prend cet avion à reculons. Si je fuis, c'est pour éviter de souffrir. Il faut que j'oublie que j'ai été heureuse à ses côtés. Il faut que je l'oublie.

Doucement, en traînant des pieds je me dirige vers l'émigration, mon point de non retour. Encore une fois, je suis la dernière de la file, mais, à ma plus grande déception, celle ci avance plutôt rapidement.

Viens le moment fatidique où mon tour arrive. Une petite déception me traverse l'esprit. Petite ? Non. Jusqu'au bout j'y aurait cru... Le destin est cruel, et tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est l'accepter.

Je tends mes papiers à l'officier, qui valide assez rapidement mon passage.

Un pas.

Je franchis la ligne.

Je suis en zone internationale. J'ai officiellement quittée le Japon, et quelque uns de ces habitants. Étant donné que plus rien ne peux me retenir ici, je décide de me lancer sur un pas décidé, pour également me donner la force d'affronter ce qui m'attend.

 **« SHIHO ! »**

Je ne connais pas très bien cette voix, mais l'intensité avec laquelle mon prénom à été crié à fait rater un battement à mon cœur. C'est le miracle que je n'attendait plus. Une bouffée de chaleur remonte dans ma poitrine.

Je me retournes, et vois Kudo hors d'allène, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux mais la tête relevée.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Comme si dans la précipitation, c'était le seul mot susceptible de m'empêcher de partir.

« JE T'EN PRIE ! NE PARS PAS ! »

me lance-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Je retourne à a frontière. Lui s'avance également jusqu'à la ligne jaune, doublant tous les autres passagers subjugués par la scène.

« Tu as le droit à une phrase. » lui dis-je.

Je voit dans son regard que sa réponse est toute trouvée.

 _Chacun d'un côté de la ligne, nos corps se rapprochent._

 _Une bouffée de chaleur me traverse et m'embroche._

 _Mes jambes s'affaiblissent._

 _Mon regard se noie dans le bleu de ses yeux._

 _Le détective et la criminelle, calligraphiant la même police._

 _Tous deux dans un semblable élan,_

 _rapprochons nos visages heureux._

 _Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes,_

 _pour me faire comprendre une seule phrase :_

 _AMOR VINCIT OMNIA._


End file.
